


In The Wash

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18 is a very special song to me, Coming Out, M/M, it kills me everytime i listen to it, this is my first larry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, I fell in love with a beautiful boy, and up to this day, looking at him still takes my breath away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Wash

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first ever larry fic... and the first fic i've written in years. please note that when i wrote this it was all before zayn left the band and strong was still on the setlist. i wrote this at around 2am when i saw that quote, was fairly new to the larry fandom and also i was listening to 18 and strong non stop. whooooo!

The day it happened, Louis woke up to an ordinary morning. Sure, it was at an unfamiliar hotel but after almost five years of endless touring, he was used to it. The impersonal (almost clinical) look of hotel rooms was practically second home for him these days. He doesn’t know if he should be scared or saddened by that thought. Maybe both.

All he knows is he’s been doing this for too long and he needs a break. And that’s what they’ll get after this show. A real actual break this time around. No promos, no appearances and no stunts. Just feeling the sun on his skin and lazing around, maybe he could even rent a yacht (or buy? wow, he could probably buy a yacht now, can’t he?) and go on another sailing trip, disappear for a while.

He’s broken out of his reverie by a slight kiss on the center of his chest; just below the _It is what it is_ tattoo. He lifts his head for a bit to look at the curly haired boy draped over him whose eyes are still closed but is definitely awake and snuffling against his chest.

They stay like that for a while, breathing quietly. His hands have started to trail up and down Harry’s back, fingers ghosting on the bumps of his spine. Harry hums contentedly and moves so he’s hovering above Louis, knees on either side of his hips “G’morning. You sleep okay?” Harry asks him, voice even rougher when he’s just woken up, smiling at him fond and so incredibly soft.

He feels his lips start to curve upward to mirror the one on Harry’s face and runs his hand through those infamous curls, thumb trailing down the side of his face, running at the edge of his jaw and coming to a rest and the edge of his mouth. _I want to wake up like this. Always._ he thinks. “You know I sleep better than okay when I’m with you.” he says instead and tugs Harry down for a proper kiss.

***

They eventually make their way down for breakfast and see that the rest of the band is already there. Liam and Niall seem chipper enough, talking and laughing with each other. Zayn, however, looks dangerously close to dozing off and faceplanting into his breakfast.

“Someone please load up Malik with caffeine, yeah?” he greets at them while Harry laughs at his side. He sits down as Zayn shoots him a baleful look.

“We already did, Tommo. But you know it takes a while to take effect on him.” answers Niall with a laugh.

They spend the morning like that laughing and ribbing at each other, occasionally throwing bits of food at each other’s faces. Zayn joins them halfway when he’s awake enough to function. He’s catching his breath after laughing too hard at a story Niall told and looks around at the boys beside him. He grins at the image the five of them makes, just some young lads bright eyed and pink cheeked with food stuck in their hair and clothes. These are moments Louis loves. The moments that he wishes their fans actually get to see. When it’s just the five of them together with no rules, no pretenses, playing off each other and just genuinely happy to be in each other’s company.

When things finally calm down, Liam points a fork at Harry and him and asks them, “Are you ready for tonight then, lads?”

He feels a hand cover his on top of the table.

“You know we’ve been ready for it years ago, Liam.” says Harry.

“I know. I know. Just wanted to make sure you guys are okay.”

Louis flips his hand so they can tangle their fingers together and shoots Liam a smile. “It’s been a long time coming, innit? We’re just thrilled we finally get to do things.”

“Fuck, you guys are still _so_ adorable.” Niall interrupts. “Tell me again why you guys don’t wanna adopt me.”

“Cause you’ll eat us out of a home, Ni.” he drawls lazily.

“I dunno, Lou. We can take him on as a practice kid, can’t we? Make all our mistakes on him before we have Darcy.”

“Haz, I still haven’t agreed on naming our first kid that.”

“That’s cause you want a boy, so you can name him _Donny_.” mocks Zayn.

“You’re just mad cause I refuse to name any of my kids Hal.”

“The fact that you can’t realize the greatness that is Green Lantern is a failure that is solely on your part, Louis.”

“Okay, kids, break it up.” says Liam with a sigh. “What I was trying to say before is that we’re always here for you no matter what. We’ve got your back and all that.”

“We’ll always support the both of you.” adds Zayn.

“Honestly though, it really is about fucking time. Been there from the start, haven’t I? Had to watched the two of you being idiots about each other and pretend that _oh no, harry and tommo? nothing going on there. definitely didn’t see them giggle and coo at each other while sucking face. absolutely never heard any of them screaming bloody murder in tour buses and hotel rooms_. Had to play dumb and not notice you two making heart eyes at each other across rooms, stages, arenas, you name it. And the thing is, the world should also get to see how arse over tits you are about each other because while it’s sappy and gross, it’s also adorable and definitely beautiful!” Niall finishes his by looking at them intently, as if daring them to argue.

***

It’s 45 minutes before the show starts and he and Harry are the only ones left in the dressing room. They’re lounging on the couch. Louis’ arms are around Harry as the younger man leans against him.

“This is it then, Lou. No backing out?” murmurs Harry.

“Are you mental, Harold? We’ve waited long enough. There were times I thought we’d never reach this point. Had to battle some metaphorical dragons here and there, but your curls are worth it.” he presses a kiss against Harry’s hair.

“You’re not nervous, then?”

“’Course I am. But I got you, don’t I? We’ll be fine.”

“This is a big deal.”

“Yes, it is.”

“After this, we won’t have to hide anymore.”

“Mmhm.

“Could take you out on proper dates.”

“Finally, Styles. I deserve to be romanced.”

“I could post our pictures.”

“You could post pictures of our house.”

“We could tell them we have a _home_.”

“You could tell the world I’m yours.”

“Oh, god. Yeah. Could do that. Fuck.”

Harry breaks their hug to cup his jaw and press their lips to a proper kiss. In their five years together, they’ve kissed a million times in a million different ways but its effect on him never lessens. It lights him up inside. The slide of their lips are addicting. The way Harry sucks on his tongue always leaves him breathless. Wanting. He bites Harry’s bottom lip, nibbling on it a little just to hear the whimpered moans that the other boy makes. Harry gives him a small final kiss and whispers against his mouth.

“So lucky to have you, Lou. You make me feel all calm and safe and loved. I love you, Louis. More than I ever thought was possible.”

“Love you too, Haz. Won’t ever change.”

There’s a knock on the door and Liam’s head pops into the room. “It’s time, boys. Let’s get ready.

***

There’s only thirty minutes on the show left when the boys nod at him. Time to do this then.

He walks across the stage to where Harry is and stands beside him. He puts a hand on the small of Harry’s back and hears the fans scream louder. It’s understandable really; it’s been years since they’ve been allowed to so much as stand next to each other. And when their current tour kicked off and his interactions with Harry gradually started to come back, speculations went through the roof. After years of pretending that the other didn’t exist, anything they do in connection with each other was bound to illicit some screamin.g He wonders if anyone would actually be surprised by what he’ll say. Him and Harry have never been really good at keeping secrets, didn’t even really wanted to keep _this_ secret. He knows that the fans know that something’s going on behind the scenes. They always do.

“Are you guys having fun?!” he shouts into the mic. He closes his eyes and drinks in the thousand voices that scream back at him. _He can do this. The fans have supported them for years. Supported them through countless issues and problems and scandals. Put up with all the shady things they’ve had to do. He can put his trust in them_. He opens his eyes and gazes at the sea of people looking straight at him.

“Now, I know a lot of you have had _theories_ about our next song.” The crowd breaks out to excited whispers. “I think you guys know what I’m talking about. It’s called ‘Strong’.” This time the screams are deafening. He hears his band mates laugh, feels his lips curl into a smirk.

“And the thing is… I wrote this song about _someone_. My deepest love. The person who made me believe in love and taught me that no matter how hard and complicated things get, love is always worth it.” He knows the crowd must be going insane by now but he can’t really hear it over thudding beat of his own heart. He tears his eyes away from the sea of screaming people and looks at Harry.

Beautiful Harry whose hair is tied into a bun, shirt clinging to him in places, sweaty and a little disheveled. His eyes are shining and his lips are stretched into a smile, big and sincere, backlit by the stage lights and Louis has never seen something so fucking beautiful. Harry looks at him like he’s the only person in the world—or the only one who matters, at least.

He can feel his throat closing up so he takes a deep breath before speaking. It doesn’t matter, his voice still brakes and trembles over the words.

“I wrote that song because five years ago, I fell in love with a beautiful boy.” He grabs Harry’s hand and fits their fingers together. Harry’s tearing up now and he knows he is too. “And up to this day, looking at him still takes my breath away.” he bites his lip to try and keep in a sob. “I’ve waited a long time to finally say it but, you have always been in my heart, Harry Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis.”

Harry laughs at that and tugs him close. Kisses him through the tears. Kisses him like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Feels themselves smile as they kiss each other. He doesn’t know how much time passes, they’re stuck in a bubble of time where the only thing that matters is them. HarryandLouis.

Eventually, they break apart and Harry tells him, voice clear and ringing. “You make me happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be. And it took us five years but now I can say it to the world. In plain words, no code, using my voice and not tattoos. I am in love. With you, Louis Tomlinson. I love you.”

They fall into each other’s arms. Hugging and crying. After a while, he feels the press of three other people surrounding them. He hears bits and pieces of his band mates’ comments. _Swear to fucking god… making me cry like… that was some Titanic shit… Jesus, Niall, stop crying… love you both… still have to finish the show… don’t ruin the moment…_

Surrounded by the family he built, friends that are more like brothers, his head buried on the shoulders of the greatest love of his life, Louis’ life has never been more perfect.


End file.
